Allosaurus
Allosaurus ('Al-owe-sore-uss', meaning "Strange/Different Lizard") is a large dinosaurian prehistoric creature from the Jurassic Period that was added into the Fossils & Archeology mod in the 6.4 Build. They are diurnal, meaning they are active only during the day, and are apex predators, meaning they use the special taming method. They can grow to be approximately just under 3 blocks tall at the crest, 7 blocks long, and 2 blocks wide. There is no size difference between males and females, but males black facial markings. Newborns are tan and spotted, 0.1 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 10 minecraft days. They, like the other large carnivores, cannot be given essence of chicken to grow faster. Allosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. The allosaurus requires a high mood to not attack the player on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the allosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being an allosaurus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR .]] Due to its high aggression, fast movement, and large size, the allosaurus can be very difficult to restrain. It can destroy blocks weaker than iron and will hunt down a large number of mobs, which can and will make them frequent wallbreakers. They cannot be tamed until adulthood (see below). It will automatically attack and eat the following mobs when hungry or at a poor mood: all vanilla animals, alligator gar, ankylosaurus, ceratosaurus, coelacanth, compsognathus, confuciusornis, crassigyrinus, deinonychus, dilophosaurus, diplocaulus , dodo, dryosaurus, gallimimus, gastornis, henodus, ichthyosaurus, nautilus, pachycephalosaurus, plesiosaurus, pteranodon, platybelodon ,quagga, sturgeon, titanis, triceratops, tiktaalik and velociraptor. They will target baby animals of all species as well. They will also kill hostile vanilla mobs, but will not eat rotten flesh. They also can ride minecarts. Baby allosaurs are vulnerable when left alone to most other carnivores, but the only mobs that will hunt the adults are the tyrannosaurus, spinosaurus, mosasaurus(if the allosaur is in the water), and sarcosuchus. Allosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult allosaurs can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Allosaurus is considered one of the six apex predators that uses the special taming method. The Allosaurus must be fully-grown to be tamed. To tame one, the player must attack the Allosaurus until it is at 8 hp (4 hearts; this is easy to check with a DinoPedia). After the fight is won, they will then enter "sleep mode" and lie down. While it is asleep, the player must right click it with the scarab gem. It will then rise back up and regain all of its health, signifying that it has been tamed. They can be ordered with a skull stick. A tutorial to this process can be found here. RIDING Tamed Allosaurus are rideable as adults. They can be ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip When ridden, they won't go hungry or age, and they cannot break blocks. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to dismount. FEEDING Allosaurus is self-sufficient and will hunt prey on its own, or use nearby feeders with meat in them. They will also eat dropped food or, when tamed, can be hand-fed any kind of meat (excluding rotten flesh). They will seek out all of the aforementioned mobs. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY SAL1Ttz.png|Allosaurus Preview. UpcomingAllosaurus.png|The new Allosaurus model Jurassic Enemies.png|An Allosaurus towering over a Stegosaurus. These guys don't seem too smart, do they....png|Two Allosaurus trapped in tar. Why u tie it up.png|A female tied to a fence. Jurassic Junction.png|Two Allosaurus hunting Dryosaurus next to a herd of Stegosaurus, a Ceratosaurus, and a Brachiosaurus. Knight of Caves.png|An Allosaurus overlooking several pigs. 2017-06-24_08.11.47.png|An Allosaurus sleeping in the rain. 2018-04-28_19.40.11.png|Two Allosaurs hunting a lone Brachiosaurus. 2018-05-07_13.46.06.png|An Allosaurus and a Brachiosaurus with its baby. 2018-05-12_14.07.37.png|Some Allosaurs killing a Brachiosaurus. 2018-05-12_14.44.50.png|A pair of Allosaurs fighting with a Tyrannosaurus for a carcass. 2018-05-13_17.33.12.png|A gang of Allosaurs eating a Brachiosaurus. 2018-05-13_18.00.44.png|Big Al 2018-05-23_11.25.25.png|A young Allosaurus chasing a Dryosaurus. 2018-05-23_12.10.27.png|An Allosaurus and a Stegosaurus trapped in tar. 2018-07-10_11.39.10.png|Two male Allosaurs fighting over a female. 2018-08-09_11.06.44.png|An Allosaurus engaged in a battle with two Ceratosaurus. 2018-08-09_19.23.52.png|An allosaurus at the edge of a cliff. 2018-08-21_14.11.56.png|Right Stegosaurus Vs Left Allosaurus 2018-08-24_13.13.17.png|An allosaurus charging a pig. 2018-08-24_13.43.43.png|An allosaurus amidst some cows. 2019-02-28_14.13.12.png|An allosaurus being tamed 2019-03-23_22.46.56.png|An Allosaurus resting near a Stegosaurus Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.23.44.png|Dinopedia entry 37E0B038-FF6E-45A1-B029-45846932A42E.jpeg|Old Allosaurus model Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Scarab tame Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Jurassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Carnosaur